This invention relates to a hydrodynamic trap array for long-term single-cell lineage characterization.
It is desirable to be able to capture or trap single cells for the purpose of determining the total time for a single cell cycle as well as to maintain mother-daughter relationships between a single cell's progeny for several generations.
An object of the invention is a microfluidic device that will trap single cells, and as the cell proliferates, will trap its progeny in subsequent traps.